The invention relates to a weapons system including a vehicle and a mortar attached thereto whereby the mortar is moved from a traveling position to a firing position by lowering it to the ground in the vicinity of the vehicle.
A weapons system of the above-mentioned type is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,251,846. From the traveling position on board a chain-driven vehicle in which it occupies a predominant portion of the vehicle interior, a mortar can be lowered into the firing position by means of a telescopable rod assembly along a path of movement which is very slightly inclined with respect to the bottom of the vehicle. The movement from the firing position into the traveling position is effected by means of a rope pulley. It has here been found to be a drawback that the firing position is not in the immediate vicinity of the vehicle and is consequently essentially unprotected. Moreover, loading as well as putting the mortar into position is complicated and time consuming. The drawbacks resulting therefrom for use in combat are easily recognizable.